Prisionero en mi
by nowhereboy24
Summary: Resumen: Clark kent recuerda su primer beso con su amor de la infancia Lana Lang y medita sobre si el amor esta o no en su destino.


Prisionero en mi piel.

Resumen: Clark kent recuerda su primer beso con su amor de la infancia Lana Lang y medita sobre si el amor esta o no en su destino.

Los recuerdos toman esa cualidad borrosa de las fotografias viejas, los colores se han desgastado, han cambiado con los años, los rojos y los naranjas, ahora un cafe mundano, se distorsionan y brillan como las estrellas titilando, nunca se quedan quietos, Pero asi no es como Clark recuerda el azul cobalto que se cernia sobre el, la noche en que el llevo a Lana a los campos tomando su mano con un increible cuidado, mientras esos pedazos de cristal centelleante brillaban sobre ellos, en una noche sin luna y alejados de la polucion de la ciudad, eran billones de ellas y el observa y se pregunta, cual podria ser la suya? de donde viene? quienes son su gente?.

"En que estas pensando?" le inquiere Lana, le inquiere Lana sentada a su lado, a escasos centimetros de el pero el no se mueve, aunque si esta nervioso, aterrado mas bien, le parece cristal a su lado, sus ojos son oscuros, con forma de almendras y parecen absorber la luz de las estrellas, su cabello es largo y suave, y el juega con mechon, aun con gran precaucion.

Y esta a punto de echarse a reir, como empezar a explicarle siquiera, las cosas que esta pensando? Una parte de el lo desea ... una parte egoista ... una parte que quiere dejar de estar dolo ... Pero el sabe ... que ella sabe ... En algun lugar de su ser, ella sabe o sospecha que hay algo mas alli ...ha sido asi desde el dia en el autobus. Y es por eso que a el le agrada ella ... ella jamas lo ha tratado como a un fenomeno, ni aun despues del accidente ... pero no es necesariamente algo bueno ... el podria lastimarla ... y la imagen de ella y ojos como platos clavados en el, mientras trataba de alejar lo mas posible el autobus de las profundidades de el lago, esta grabada con fuego en su mente.

"En lo plana que es la tierra aqui sabes?" miente el, tomando la primera obviedad que se le ocurre, y debe ser por eso que no hay una cima de los enamorados o escondites para las parejas en Smallville, a excepcion de los maizales, no es como en las peliculas, no hay lugar especifico al que los chicos vayan a hacer, lo que el esta pensando en hacer. Y a un si lo hubiera el no tiene un auto, sabe conducir por supuesto, pero nunca lo hace, a menos que sea realmente necesario, ni siquiera tiene una licencia, su padre fue muy claro con eso, sin fotos, ni identificaciones es un riesgo que ellos no pueden correr, y a decir verdad el no esta muy seguro, sobre la legalidad, de su certificado de nacimiento, aunque no logra imaginar a sus padres falsificando uno.

"Es como si ... " comienza y se detiene deseando poder ser elocuente y tan bueno en poesia, como parecer serlo en todo lo demas. "Como si el cielo se extendiera por siempre, sin limites, es hermoso".

"Hay tantas estrellas" asiente ella, y el sonrie al pensar que ella podria estar planteandose sus preguntas, "Habra vida alla fuera?" y ella sonrie y voltea a mirarlo, su rostro cubierto de sombras pero el brillo de sus ojos y el blanco de sus dientes son visibles para el. "Tal vez deberiamos unirnos a ese club de chicos que buscan OVNI'S en la escuela" comenta ella risueña.

Y es tan solo una broma. pero a el no le divierte. El se siente culpable, no es mas que un gran farsante. El jugetea con sus propios dedos hasta que ella toma una de sus manos. Entre las de ella, tan pequeñas, tan fragiles ... adorables. Y el escucha el corazon de ella acelerar, puedo verlo a travez de su pecho. Ahora sabe lo que viene a continuación. Y no cree estar preparado. Pero alguna vez alguien lo esta?.

Sus labios se encuentran. Y su propio corazon empieza a acelerar. le goilpea con tanta fuerza que es sorprendente que ella no pueda sentirlo. Cuando el la envuelve con un abrazo y la atrae hacia si. Sus labios son suaves y calidos y saben a brillo de uva, solo un poco no muy humedos, ni pegajosos, la lengua d eella se insinua, rozando furtva sus labios. y el cuerpo d eel se tensa, se endurece en formas que el nunca habia imaginado.

Pero el la sostiene como a la vajilla de porcelana de la abuela Kent. Su brazo la envuelve pero sin apretarla , sin depositar su peso en ella, sin presionarla contra el como quisiera hacer. Control, se dice asi mismo. Debe de mantener el control. Incluso en este momento de alegre descubrimiento y sensual despertar sexual, de placer, el no puede dejarse llevar, no puede perderse en el momento. Pero su cuerpo no parece entenderlo y en un movimiento instintivo y apasionado las manos de el comienzan a explorar el cuerpo de ella. Sus manos se posan en sus pechos, sus lenguas ahora entrelazadas y sus manos se llenan con la sensacion de sus pezones que endurecen ocultos tras su blusa y su brassiere de algodon.

Y las voces golpean de repente, cada conversacion en Smallville, risas y discusiones, obviedades y confesiones profundas, incluso chistes ebrios. se apelmazan en su cerebro, lo saturan. "Que sucede?" pregunto ella alarmada al sentirlo alejarse. "Nada yo ..." dice el masajeando sus cienes. Pero es otra mentira ... Su control se ha perdido, la pequeña isla en el oceano de su mente se encuentra ya lejos, y el mundo es inmenso de nuevo ... El la mira y con rapida respiracion entrecortada, aparta la mirada. Por un momento el logro controlarlo y solo vio lo que inconscientemente queria ver, el estampado floral de su ropa interior y el palido rosa de su brassiere. Pero luego sin aviso, sus ojos penetran mas y el pudo ver su corazon, apretandose en su pecho, saltandose un latido, preguntandose si acaso hizo algo mal? Huesos, y sangre en sus venas, musculos y capilares, su sistema se despliega frente a el.

Y el cierra fuerte los ojos. tratando de detenerlo. E inhala profundamente, lo hace una y otra vez. "Lo siento... " murmura el. "Lo siento ... " pero ya ha arruinado el momento. Y el mundo empieza a volver a la normalidad.

Ella se ha puesto de pie tambien. Su semblante timido y ansioso. y lo que menos quisiera el en este momento, es lidiar con las inseguridades de alguien mas,por masfrio e insensible que suene, el ya tiene suficente con las suyas, con el miedo a su condicion. Por un segundo se plantea el decirle que todo esto fue fue un error, pero eso la lastimaria y el se preocupa por ella, de la misma forma que se preocupa por todos los que son cercanos a el, el la quiere .. asi que no puede ser egoista, no importa cuanto desee serlo, proteger su secreto, protegerse el, no es razon para lastimarla.

"Perdona es solo que ... tengo una terrible jacqueca" se explica el sintiendo punzadas de culpa. Y ella al fin parece tranquilizarse. Y ella toma su brazo enganchando sus musculos.

"Vamos murmura gentil ella "te llevare a casa". pero hay en su voz una nota de tristeza y decepcion, la oye claro como su propio corazon. Y tomados del brazo regresan a la granja en silencio ... mirando a las estrellas ... Estare preparado, la proxima ocasion se dice el .. se promete ... pero sabe que no va a recuperar este momento y la semilla de la duda se planta en su cabeza .. el miedo de no poder tener lo que otros tienen ... de que nunca sera Sus momentos de pasion y ternura ... y la semilla crece en su cerebro ... y su cosecha es amarga.

"En que piensas cariño?" la camarera le pregunta, sacandolo de su ensoñacion. y por solo un segundo esta perdido, no comprende el cielo gris y la nieve que , que se extienden mas alla de la ventana. Ella es dulce y hermosa y el se pregunta que hace trabajando en un lugar como este? se pregunta que se siente pertenecer a un pueblo pequeño y tener preocupaciones de pueblo pequeñ el nunca pertenecio y su preocupaciones nunca fueron pequeñas. El mundo si es inmenso pero se hace mas facil reducirlo.

El agita su cabeza y sus largos rizos negros se agitan con esta, el ya necesita un corte. "En nada" responde el con una sonrisa amable y la sigue al interior.


End file.
